


It’s Not Much, But It Means The World

by russianmango



Series: Sasha's Birthday Drabbles [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of three "Sasha B-day drabbles", in which Sasha gets a card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Not Much, But It Means The World

For all everybody talks about Sasha being mysterious or hard to read, hardly anybody has tried to understand him. It's something Mike has noticed quite a bit.

He isn’t that hard to understand, really. It can take a lot to open him up, get him to trust you, but he’s readable if you want to. It’s quite clear that he just wants what everybody else wants.

Mike sat in his stall and slowly got ready as he waited for everybody to leave, hoping that Sasha would stay, just long enough to tell him happy birthday.

It’s not much, but Mike knew that to Sasha it would mean a lot because it means somebody cared. It wasn’t like he doesn’t have anybody, but he looked rather down as he went through his gear on the bench, but so did everybody else. Five-nothing losses will do that to a locker room.  Mike smiled when he looked over, but he just twitched the side of his mouth in an affirming smile.

Once almost everybody was on the ice Mike stood up, card hidden behind his back as he stepped over to Sasha’s stall. “Um, happy birthday,” Mike spat out and handed him the card. It was a stupid card, really- some cute mouse-bear on skates with “Happy Birthday” in Russian written on it. It was lame and obviously for ages six and under, but it’s Russian and all Mike could find on eBay.

Sasha smiled and his eyes lit up as he looked at the card. “Alex help you?” he asked.

“No, it’s from eBay- stupid I know, but I couldn’t find any Russian cards,” Mike confessed. Sasha giggled, placing the card on the bench. “It’s wonderful,” he said before he kissed Mike on the cheek.

Mike ignored the flutter in his chest in favour of watching the smile on Sasha’s face as he slipped the card into his bag and beamed out to the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I got the card idea from this postcard of Cheburashka, a bear-like creature from a Russian children’s show. Cheburashka has also been the official mascot of Team Russia a number of times. ( ::Card:: http://postimage.org/image/61tmc5emf/ )


End file.
